


Hold Me Closer

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Fluff n Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Just fluff guys, M/M, Pre-Relationship, giftmas, major fluff, the tiniest bit Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Dear I fear we're facing a problemthe issue with getting drunk is that sometimes the truth comes out even when you don't think about it
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Fluff n Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884607
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamySpectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamySpectacles/gifts).



> this is for SteamySpectacles!!
> 
> its just fluff XD there is mention of drinking and drunk characters and money issues, but its very lighthearted overall!!
> 
> enjoy :D

The night started out simply enough. Stretch was expecting everyone over since Blue had decided he’d host the Giftmas party that year, which meant that Blue was in charge of getting the house ready for guests (which Blue fucking hated) and Stretch was in charge of getting some food (which he only sort of hated, but he’d take it over deep cleaning the house). Everyone was bringing some food as well, probably movies and games too if he had to guess, but Stretch was already aware that Blue would want something pretty specific from the little corner store Gerson had set up. 

It wasn’t really Giftmas without a nice, warm crabapple pie, so every year Stretch surprised Blue with one, and every year Blue cried about memories past and ate the entire pie himself. Not that Stretch minded; crabapples were hecking sour. 

But no, Stretch was also on a mission to get a little something food wise that each of the members of their little found family would enjoy. Sans loved cherry cordials, the ones that came in little black trays and tasted sinfully delicious once chilled. Papyrus had a thing for the peppermint hershey’s kisses that came out around this time of year, and Red had one for the candy canes that came in different jolly rancher flavors. 

Edge… Stretch was still attempting to figure out exactly what would be best to get Edge. The man liked a lot of weird things, and so would probably thoroughly enjoy whatever strange, niche food that Stretch could get him.

But also Stretch knew that the guy he’d been crushing on hard for about three months now was persnickety about getting gifts, and would likely have minded just being given something out of nowhere, even if everyone else got something too. It was a little annoying, but knowing what kind of life that he and Red came from, he didn’t judge him for it.

Perusing the shelves at the local grocery, Stretch glanced from novelty food to novelty food, wondering what exactly Edge would like the best, and would accept the easiest. The guy had a fierce love for chocolate in all of its forms, but his desire for mint chocolate surpassed all others. 

Stretch had thought about getting him something that was around all year long, but that would ruin the fun of the season and of getting him a gift in the first place. Then he noticed a few new items, one of which absolutely perfect for his needs. All but cackling to himself, Stretch grabbed the five pound york peppermint patty from the shelf, sticking it in his basket under the other goodies and heading to the front counter.

~.~

The stockings were hung, each of the boy’s candies stuck inside underneath of whatever present Blue had grounged up for them. Both he and Stretch had been saving all year for Giftmas; they were not going to be caught unawares again, when gift giving time came around again. 

As for Edge’s five pound peppermint patty, Stretch had cut it up into smaller chunks, only fitting about half of the plastic baggies he’d put them in, into the bottom of the stocking. The rest was chilling in the freezer in the basement, where Edge would never think to look.

Papyrus and Sans were bringing over Blue and Stretch’s stocking, both filled with a single present and a thing of candy, exactly how they both preferred it. There would be more presents, that was obvious seeing as how Papyrus and Red had been dancing around each other and Blue and Sans had done the same. Stretch and Edge had done a little dancing, but it was more a slow waltz than a jig into the unknown. 

Stretch was fine with that; he wasn’t even sure if Edge really knew that he’d been flirting with him for a few months now. If not, that was all good. Stretch wasn’t going to be heartbroken over someone not liking him when they were good friends either way.

Blue had finished up making the popcorn in the hot air machine, each batch filled with skittles and caramel with a chocolate drizzle on top, Stretch taking his nicely baked blueberry muffins out of the oven, their tops coated with butterscotch. 

It was a holiday, and that meant making the absolute most of it.

The alcohol was supposedly Red’s thing, so when a knock came at the door, lower to the ground and heavy as a stone, Stretch rolled his eyes and opened the door before Red could kick it again. His arms were full of two packs of beer and a plastic bag, one that Stretch could see high end labels through. 

He tried not to wince at the price tag flitting through his head at all this booze, but Red just chuckled at him and went straight for the kitchen. Stretch followed, watching with no little amusement as Blue greeted Red.

“Hello asshole, beer me.”

Red snorted, but sat the bag down on the table and tore open one of the boxes, grabbing a beer and popping the tab before handing it in the outstretched hand of Blue, who chugged it back while finishing up stirring the mashed potatoes. 

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Damn that hits the spot.”

Red snorted again. “Can’t believe yer leavin’ Sansy fer a coors, there Blue.”

Blue laughed, deep and melodic, and Stretch took that as his cue to leave before his brother got drunk and started adding weird shit to the popcorn. 

He headed out to the living room, sitting on the couch and flipping through the shows on Netflix until Red came and joined him, stealing the remote to put on reruns of the Office. Sitting back, Red closed his eyes and got comfortable, asleep within minutes. Stretch just left it running, playing on his phone and watching Red every few minutes just to make sure the asshole was still breathing.

There was no telling how much he’d already had to drink, but there was no doubt he’d had another with Blue in the kitchen.

It was another twenty minutes before another knock at the door came, Stretch languidly standing to his feet and finishing the shave and a haircut knock with Sans before opening the door. Papyrus stared down at him excited, arms full of containers of food. He opened his mouth to say something, but Stretch put a hand up, gesturing with his head to the couch. Papyrus peered inside, sockets widening before a soft grin went over his face. He turned back to Stretch, nodding before he headed inside to the kitchen.

Sans stood in the doorway a moment longer, glancing at Red with a huff of a laugh before looking up at Stretch.

“How long has he been out?”

Stretch shrugged, stepping back to let Sans in and shutting the door behind him. “About half an hour, he turned on the Office and then fell asleep to the dulcet tones of Dwight yelling at Jim.”

Sans snorted, nodding in understanding, before he went over to the couch, took one look down at Red, and flopped right on top of him. Red let out a whoomph of sound, a groan leaving him before he squirmed to get comfortable. 

“Lose some weight, Sansy…” he mumbled, before promptly going back to sleep. Sans just grinned, winking at Stretch before he too was out. 

Stretch stared at the both of them, shaking his head. There was no way they were comfortable pancaked like that, but to each their own, he guessed. He was just waiting on Edge to get there so they could get started, that was all. Definitely not because he hadn’t seen the guy in a couple weeks, their work schedules all hecked up so they’d not been able to hang out. 

It was nearly an hour later that Blue came out of the kitchen, a large pan of cookies in his hands and the slightest wobble to his step that the last knock came, Stretch standing a little too quickly to go and answer it while Blue laughed under his breath behind him. Stretch offered him a middle finger before opening the door, his breath caught in his throat. 

There Edge stood, a few plastic containers in his hands as well as plastic bags filled with paper boxes. The smell of fried chicken permeated his form, not that Stretch minded, not at all. 

Fried chicken was sexy, fuck anyone that said differently. That shit was difficult to get perfect, and you know who did it without a single flaw? Edge. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Edge asked, a hint of a teasing smirk on his face, and if Stretch wasn’t already halfway in love with the guy, he might have had the realization right then and there. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, c’mon in. You can take the food to the kitchen, I’m sure Blue has room for it...somewhere.”

Edge stepped inside, ignoring the way that Red and Sans were still in a pretzel on the couch, Papyrus sitting on the floor playing Call of Duty on the Xbox he’d brought over. He stepped over Blue, who’d decided to lay on the floor for a minute for whatever drunk reason, and went into the kitchen.

Stretch followed him, watching him place his boxes of food on the remaining table and counter space, before picking up a bottle of the expensive wine.

Edge turned to him, playful smile on his face. “Share it with me?”

Stretch swallowed, nervous, but put on a confident grin. “Sure, Edgelord, lets get crunk.”

He made a mental victory tally point in his head as Edge rolled his eyes, and followed him back to the living room.

~.~

It turned out to be a pretty damn good night. The food was excellent, just like Stretch knew it would be. Everyone enjoyed their gifts and the candy that Stretch had picked out, each of them thanking each other for their thoughtfully chosen gifts. 

Then they watched movies for a few hours, demolishing Blue’s popcorn within minutes and making their way through their candies while they trash talked the romance and horror films they’d brought to be picked apart. 

Through it all Edge had been taking generous sips of the wine, his form becoming more and more relaxed as time went on, until he was all but laying on top of Stretch, tucked into his side. Eventually everyone else had made a blanket fort and passed out, Stretch and Edge taking up the couch while the subtle and not too subtle snoring filled the room.

He expected Edge to be asleep as well, but a hand gently took his own, kneading the individual bones in a way that felt nice, but also felt very intimate. Stretch was about take his hand back, sure that Edge was doing it in his sleep, but the moment he tried the hands holding his own tightened.

“I won’t hurt you…” Edge whispered, and something in Stretch’s soul ached at the words. 

“I know you won’t.” he answered, Edge huffing as he pushed even closer to Stretch, laying his head on his chest. 

“I love you, y’know.”

Stretch blinked, swallowing back a really stupid question and only giving a “Yeah?”

Edge nodded. “Yeah. For a long time. ‘m too much of a coward to say it sober though. Just wanted you to know.”

Stretch was pretty much as sober as he could get right now, not that he drank that much in the first place. Really he just wanted to know if Edge was being honest, but there was no way to tell without Edge also being sober, and with how much he’d drank that wouldn’t be until the morning and a few glasses of water.

Still, he could cherish this moment. Even pretend that Edge wasn’t just drunk and saying things he couldn’t mean.

“Don’t leave me…” Edge whispered, and Stretch held him closer. 

“Don’t worry.” he said, voice pitched low and soft. “I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
